Secret Weapon
by LittleVala
Summary: My version of what happens after the ending of The Quest, Part 1.


Name: Secret Weapon

Author: Little Vale

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: nope don't own, but I'll pretty them back up and put them away nicely when I'm done promise. BUT Guinevere is my character.

A/N: I just couldn't wait any longer for Stargate to start up again so I put together my own little thingy. Totally different from what'll happen but whatever. Deal with it. It pretty much picks up at the end of The Quest, Part 1.

"That looks pretty real to me!" Vala exclaimed as they hid for the burst of fire that erupted from the dragon's mouth.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Vala there. That's pretty darn real." Cameron popped in his two cents. "Danny what do we do?" They all ducked again as the dragon reared up for another spit of flames.

"Over there, read the writing on the stone Daniel, maybe it'll help." Sam shouted over the flapping of the wings. Daniel looked to where Sam pointed, and made his way over there, ducking at any time he needed to. He muttered incoherently to himself for sometime before, Adria grew restless.

"What's it say Daniel!" She shouted at him, and it wasn't just to get over the noises. She was getting even angrier by the minute, if she had powers at the moment everyone in the room would be dead…except her mother and maybe Daniel.

"It says 'Open your eyes, wider dear children. What is before is not real, but it is fear. You have passed all tests, but now you must decide what is truly wanted in your heart, and within you will find the Sangraal, and other things unimaginable'." Daniel explained to them, but he himself seemed baffle by the riddle. Ancients' always being cryptic was starting to take a toll on him. It seemed everyone's tempers were rising.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Mitchell grunted as he dodged the flames that licked at him.

"Maybe if we say why we want the Sangraal we can get it." Ba'al suggested out of randomness.

"No that's not it," Vala interjected. " 'What is before is not real, but it is fear. You have passed all tests, but now you must decide what is truly wanted in your heart, and within you will find the Sangraal, and other things unimaginable' In our hearts…we don't want the Sangraal for our hearts." Vala stood up, and confronted the Dragon. The Dragon reared back to kill her. But she stood strong.

"I want from the bottom of my heart, for my daughter to not be an Orici, I want to be accepted, and to be loved…by Daniel." She stated plainly. It was what her heart wanted; it was the truth, no lies, and no deception. The Dragon stopped, and nodded towards her. Vala sighed with relief, and one by one each member of Sg-1 followed suit. Now only Adria and Ba'al. Ba'al Stepped forward first.

"I want to kill the Ori, and be in control of the Goa'ulds. I want to see my mate again." The dragon accepted his want, and turned its head towards Adria.

"Alright fine. I want to enslave the planets, and have them follow the will of the Ori. I want to see my mother at my side believing as I do. I also want to not feel like a pawn in the grand scheme of things good and evil." The dragon in a blink of an eye disappeared, and before the group appeared a bridge and an opening across the cavern. Before they could start off, Morgan appeared in front of them, this time it was a recording, Arthur stood next to her. "You have passed all tests. On the other side of this cavern you will find writing upon the walls. Decipher them, and you will be lead to what you call a weapon. But be careful she will not follow so easily." Morgan spoke first, and disappeared leaving Arthur behind.

"Young ones, take heed. The ceremony will be horrendous, and unrelentless. But you must do this for good or for evil; there are two different right ways. Chose the way you need carefully. She will die for you, chose her death wisely." The hologram disappeared. The group shrugged and continued to the dead end at the other side of the cavern. They were now in a bubble of a room, where there was nothing.

"Well that was a waste. There's nothing here. This was all for nothing. I told you." Adria pouted disappointed.

"No…no there's something here." Daniel walked into the middle of the room, and jumped back when another hologram appeared. It was a young girl, about the age of 17. She had curly blond hair and vibrant captivating blue eyes.

"I should congratulate you. You haven't died yet, and you have found where I, the weapon, am. But this is just a hologram, where I really am is for you to find. You have seen me before I a sure you this, but you must remember where. I may be on Earth, or Celestia." She paused, and then continued. "I am Guinevere. No not that Guinevere…a different one. The real one, I have erased my own memory and hid amongst your people," Her eyes flickered to Cameron as if she knew he was there, but they then returned to look at nothingness. "It is your job to come find me, and sacrifice me. No not a bloody sacrifice, please do not think this way, it hurts me deeply. I am the weapon you search for and in order to use me you must find these four Sangraals. One is here; the other three are located among your respective planets. Celestia, Kator (ba'al's), and Earth. Find me, find the stones, but remember I will not know who I really am, but my name will be the same. Now go before your time runs out." The hologram flickered off, and an orange stone gleamed on the floor below.

"Did anyone else find it creepy that she stared directly at me when she said 'I may be on Earth?' Cause I do." Cameron piped up after a couple seconds of silence.

"Cameron have you ever seen her before." Sam asked, stepping towards where the hologram was.

"Um no… wait. Where did we all go out to have dinner a couple nights ago?"

"Roundtable. We went there as a joke because of all the Arthur, and Morgan, and Merlin things we kept discovering. Good pizza, but, why?" Daniel took a couple steps toward Cameron.

"The waitress didn't she make a crack about her name, and Arthur."

"Holy Hannah"

"Your right. She had said something like 'I can do anything but pull a sword out of stone like Arthur…and yet my name is Guinevere.' That's HER!" Daniel jumped, almost for joy, he made a grab for the stone, and when his fingers touched the cold of it they were all transported back to Earth, right into the gate room.

A/N2: Review?


End file.
